Old Friends
by IAmIt
Summary: Sergeant Ludwig Belischimdt had never been one to judge others. He was peaceful, and a gentle soul, though some might think otherwise. He'd always done his job properly, with no questions asked and no hesitance so that no one might question his allegiance. But when war reunites Ludwig with his long lost friend, he's torn between following orders and following his heart.


**Author's Note: **Okay, so my friend and I had a project for class; we had to write a short story revolving around the subject of war. Being the insane Hetalia fangirl my friend is, she asked me if I wanted to do a collaboration story with her where I wrote a story about the Second World War from Ludwig's perspective, and she wrote one from Matthew's perspective. Me, also being a Hetalia fanatic, said FUCK YEAH! (Pardon my French.) And here is what we came up with ^-^ My friend's name is _chocolateCake27 _She is awesome and if you're mean to her I'll kick your butt… ENJOY!  
**P.S. **The dialogue in italics means that they are speaking in German. JSYK :3

**Old Friends  
Ludwig**

It was the year 1945, during the Second World War.  
Sergeant Ludwig Belischimdt sat in his office of the Buchenwald Concentration Camp, staring out the only window that adorned the dull gray walls around him, almost in a dazed sort of way.

It was raining out, the cool air of April nipping at the thin glass of the window. Soldiers marched willfully through the thick mud, their boots sloshing heavily through it.

Ludwig turned in his seat, scanning the mantel of the warm fireplace where pictures of his loved ones sat, collecting small layers of dust.  
His lips quirked into a soft smile as his eyes landed on a recent photo of his son, Bill. His wife, Elizabeta, had sent him the photograph in one of her letters. The boy was no more then 15; about a year younger then Ludwig had been when he'd traveled to Canada as an exchange student.

He suddenly frowned to himself, looking away from the photos of his son; whom looked so much like he had back when he was young. It reminded Ludwig of the times he'd spent with Matthew; Matthew Williams. His blonde, blue-eyed friend from Canada.

Ludwig shook his head roughly, as if ridding himself of the memory before the face of his best friend could return to his mind.

The blonde German jumped as the phone rang out in the once eerily silent room. Thankful for the distraction, Ludwig picked up the phone after the second ring and held it to his ear.

"_Hallo?_" He said, his voice stoic.

"_Sergeant Belischimdt,_" came Captain Möller's stern voice through the machine. He spoke in heavy German. "_We've just brought in some new recruits from Berlin and I need you to come down and help lead the group around the camp. Just make sure none of them fall behind or get separated from the rest of the group. Colonel Ians will be giving the tour,_" said Captain Möller.

Ludwig suppressed the urge to groan; he really did not get along with his fellow colleague, Colonel Ians. But he needed a distraction; something to make sure he did not get lost in his thoughts.

"_Yes sir. I'll be down as soon as possible,_" Ludwig replied.

"_Good. Colonel Ians will be waiting in the court yard with a few other Privates while the recruits are being lead in._" The line went dead and Ludwig hung up the phone with a sigh.

He grabbed the hat that hung on the hook beside his office door and placed it on his head, before shrugging into his long, black leather trench coat. He grabbed the gun leaning against the wall and slung it over his shoulder.

As Sergeant Ludwig stepped out of the office building the rain seemed to fall harder. It was a wonder why the Captain had organized a tour to continue in such horrible weather; but who was he to question the Captain's methods?  
Ludwig walked out into the pouring rain, greeting the few soldiers that marched by him in squads on their usual rounds. Finally, he reached the court yard where he found Colonel Ians standing in front of the statue of Herr Hitler holding up the Nazi flag proudly in the center of the square. There were a few soldiers standing guard by the gates where the recruits would be entering.

Ians turned to look at Ludwig; a sickly, taunting smile forcing the corners of his lips to curl up. Ludwig decided to ignore this and kept his face nonchalant as he took his place beside Ians. He was in no mood to deal with the man's childish attempts to provoke him.

"_Ians,_" Ludwig acknowledged.

"_So, I hear the Captain has put you on babysitting duty with me._"

"_It would seem so._" Ludwig pretended to be busy with cleaning off some invisible dirt from the barrel of his gun.

"_Aw, what's the matter Ludy?_" Ians taunted. Ludwig grit his teeth at the nickname; he despised it when people called him that. "_Thinking 'bout your little Canadian boyfriend, Matty? You know that queer of yours belongs in the ovens with the rest of those infected homos._"

Ludwig stiffened.  
He loathed the fact that Ians knew about Matthew and the way he degraded him for being Canadian. The snake of a man didn't know half of what was coming out of his mouth.

Oh, how easy it would be to just pull out the pistol from his pocket and shoot that devil.

Belischimdt turned his coldest glare on the man beside him; his pale blue eyes boring into the Colonel. This only made Ians grin more; he loved getting a reaction out of Ludwig.

"_What's the matter Ludy? Did I strike a nerve?_" Ians sneered.

"_What are you; a 10 year old? Stop acting like you're in grade school, Ians. And I suggest you stop talking about things you know nothing about. You're pushing it._" Ludwig half snarled. "_Now if you'll excuse me I have a job to do, and so do you._" Ludwig turned and walked towards the group of recruits marching through the gates and followed alongside them once Ians began to lead the way.  
Ludwig growled deep inside his chest as he glared daggers at Ians' back.

The only reason why Ians even knew Matthew existed was because he'd been eavesdropping on a conversation Ludwig had been having with Matthew one day; Ians threatened to tell Captain Möller about it if he ever tried to call Matt again. He hadn't even gotten a chance to explain why he hadn't ever called again, and why he didn't answer his calls.  
Ever since then Ians had been- in a way- bullying Ludwig about being friends with a 'pathetic' Canadian.

Ians didn't know what the hell he was talking about; there was absolutely nothing wrong with Canadians, or being friends with them!

What _was_ wrong, however, was ripping families apart; separating mother and child, husbands and wives, brothers and sisters. Taking them away and forcing them into back breaking labor before killing them off in some the most revolting ways imaginable.  
Beating children, suffocating the innocent by cramming them into small gas chambers, herding people into 'ovens' like cattle and burning them alive; it was just _sick!_

What choice did Ludwig have, though? If he refused he'd be labeled a traitor and sentenced to death... along with his beautiful wife and dearest son. His decisions not only affect him, but his whole family too. He couldn't do that to them!

If it were up to Ludwig this whole war would have _never_ even started; he and his family would be back in Canada, living a happy life together. Perhaps he and Matthew would've met again... if it weren't for this cursed war keeping them apart!

**~0~**

_It was mid-day; the sun was high in the sky, its golden rays warming the earth and casting shadows across the lush, green grass. The sky was bright and blue, cotton-like clouds drifting along the air currents like a piece of wood in a babbling brook. A gentle spring breeze rustled the budding trees and flowers, pushing the birds higher into the air._

_I sat beneath the shade of an old oak tree beside Matthew; whom had his eyes shut lightly and appeared to be sleeping._

_I looked out at the scenery around us.  
It was spring; my year in Canada was almost over. I'd be returning to Germany in a few weeks time.  
Its not that I didn't love my home and all, and I did miss being able to walk down the familiar streets of my home town and listen to the sound of my own language being spoken around me. But Germany was different from Canada._

_It didn't have as much wild life for starters; cool lakes, soaring geese, beautiful forest paths and fresh blooming flowers.  
Some of the foods sold here in Canada could not be found back home in Germany; that I knew for sure. Like Beaver Tails and Maple Cookies. Mm, were those Beaver Tails ever so good!  
But the worst thing was... it didn't have Matthew; my very best friend._

_I had friends back in Germany, of course, but they weren't Matthew. I didn't really consider any of them to be one of my close friends. They were just kind of... friends. Or people I knew.  
Matthew was different; I had a connection with him and him with me. We clicked; so to speak._

_I looked back to the form of my 'sleeping' friend. I grinned and leaned over Matthew, blowing gently against his face. His nose squinshed up and his eyes fluttered, but did not open. I brought my hand up and gently flicked him in the nose._

"_Meh!" He grunted, scrunching up his face and wiping at his nose as his eyes blinked open. "What?"_

_I smiled sadly at him. "Just thinking." _

_Matthew frowned, instantly knowing what I was talking about. With a sigh he sat up and leaned against the tree; I followed._

_When I leaned against the tree next to him he lightly punched me in the arm before turning to face me._

"_Well... not much I can do to stop you from going back home," he began awkwardly. I nodded, looking down at my folded legs with a small pout on my lips. "But I can promise you that this won't be our last time seeing one another. Distance compared to our friendship is as irrelevant as the hatred between a cat and a dog."_

_I quirked my eyebrow. "Really Matt? Really?"_

_He chuckled. "Y'know what I mean. We'll always be pals, yeah?"_

_I nodded. "You can bet on it. And I promise... when I'm older, have a wife and kid, I'll come back and we can hang out, just like now."_

_Matthew smiled, before chuckling and wrapping an arm around my shoulders and shaking me lightly._

"_C'mon Ludwig, we both know you'll never get a girl with _that_ face," Matt teased._

_I snored. "Thanks, way to ruin the moment Buddy."_

"_What else am I here for? Besides... you love me too much to abandon me for some girl," he joked. He puckered his lips mockingly and batted his thick, blonde lashes._

_I shoved him away with a hoarse chuckle and jabbed him in the ribs playfully. "You wish, Canada."_

"_You know it's the truth, Germany."_

_We chuckled, teasing each other half-heartedly as the sun slowly made its descent in the far West._

**~0~**

_The train's whistle echoed in the small station as everyone began to board. Families, friends, and lovers bid one another farewell as the engine began to heat up._

_All of my luggage had already been packed and tossed in my cabin, and I now stood just at the edge of the loading platform with Matthew standing in front of me. His mother was off in the background somewhere with tears in her eyes, his father comforting her; it was just good old Matty and I._

_He smiled at me, though his eyes betrayed him. I knew mine did the same as I gave him a weak smile back._

"_So... see you?" I asked, wincing slightly at how pathetic and small my voice sounded._

"_I hope," he muttered. He blinked hard, obviously trying to keep his tears at bay._

"_Ah, screw it," I said, giving up the tough-guy demeanor and pulling Matthew into a tight hug. I coiled my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder, holding onto him as if it were for dear life.  
He didn't respond at first; probably a little taken aback by my sudden initiation of contact, but in no time at all he was hugging me back just as fiercely__._

_We stayed like that for a while, not caring as people gave us strange looks as they walked by. It was as if nothing else existed, besides the two of us. Nothing else mattered but our last few seconds together._

_Reluctantly, we pulled back, but not breaking contact completely as I rested my hands on his shoulders. He gripped my forearms tightly._

"'_Gonna be lonely here without you," he said, his voice just above a whisper._

"_Yeah... won't be that much fun in Germany without you to cause chaos with," I chuckled dryly._

"_Remember to keep your promise, alright?" He said, looking directly into my eyes. "When you're married and have a kid, you're gonna come back and hang out with me again. You promised."_

_I smiled tightly and nodded with vigor. "I swear it on my grave; we're going to see each other again."_

_Matthew nodded firmly, finally letting go of my arms as I let my hands slip from his shoulders. "Okay," he said._

"_Okay," I echoed._

"_All aboard!" The engine master called... the final call. I sighed, slowly backing up to the train car's entrance._

"_Bye Matt," I called as the blonde Canadian was slowly sucked back into the crowd of people and the train began to chug forward. "Until next time! I'll see you soon!" I called as I hopped onto the step as the train's speed picked up._

"_Until next time!" Matthew yelled. I smiled at him, he smiled back._

_I watched with sad eyes as my friend ran after me, desperately clawing through walls of people to keep up with the train.  
Unable to watch any longer, I turned and disappeared into the train car, a tear trickling down my cheek as the last image of Matthew's creased, melancholy brow burned itself into my memory._

"_I'll see him again," I told myself as I entered my cabin. "I _will_ see Matthew again."_

**~0~**

"Belischimdt!" Came Ians' unwanted, harsh voice.

Ludwig pulled himself from his thoughts and looked to the one whom had shouted his name, before letting his gaze shift to the building the group now stood in front of.  
The blonde felt a shiver crawl up his spine; they were in front of the ovens. Ludwig hated this place with a passion.

Ians grinned as he watched Belischimdt shudder.

"Open the doors, Sergeant," he ordered.

Ludwig slowly and reluctantly approached the large, steel doors and grasped the cold, iron bolts that held it shut. With one hard and sharp pull the doors slid open.  
The smell of death invaded Ludwig's senses; it took his whole being to force the bile in his throat to stay down and not coming spewing out in waves of nausea and disgust.

Rotting flesh, crusting around the edges, clung to the walls and filthy grounds. The bodies that hadn't yet been cleaned out were charred and broken; their faces frozen into permanent screams of torturous pain... like a haunted porcelain doll.

Ludwig turned away as the group casually strolled into the grotesque dungeon-like room. Tears burned the backs of his eyes when they came to rest on a burned, paralyzed figure of a woman and child huddled up together in the corner. He bit the inner corner of his lip to keep them at bay.

How could they be so cold blooded? How could they treat fellow human beings the way they were? As if they were no more important than a pile of meat. The azure-eyed German felt ashamed to be associated with such heartless demons; and even more so since he was actually _working_ for them.

"Ha! Look at that kid's face," one of the recruits sniggered to his colleague, pointing to the petrified body of a decaying child; attempting to escape by clawing desperately at the walls, as if he would be able to climb out through the chimney. "Pathetic little Jew."

Ludwig glared and smacked the newbie upside the head. When the younger male turned to see whom had assaulted him Ludwig gave him a look that said; _Shut up and pay attention._  
Not that Ludwig gave a left arm or leg if anyone was listening to Ians' cruel banters about how they burned the prisoners.

The recruit seemed to almost physically shrink down under Belischimdt's hard glare.

_Not so tough now, are you scumbag?_ Ludwig thought angrily.

"We're hoping to throw some Canadians in here too," Ians chuckled darkly. The demonic man purposely turned his gaze to Ludwig as he said this.

Belischimdt's blood boiled with rage. It took every last bit of common sense that he had in him to not go up and strangle the man he so despised right then and there.

He had to leave; he couldn't stand to listen to the vile tings the men around him were spewing any longer. He was on the verge of homicidal!

Without another word or thought to spare, Ludwig turned and hastily exited the ovens. As soon as the fresh, damp air washed over him he sucked in a deep breath; he felt as though he could breathe again.

Rounding the next corner Ludwig felt a small ball of relief gather in the pit of his stomach as he approached the office building. He entered with a sigh of contentment as the raindrops ceased to pelt him and the warm air of the building surrounded him once again.  
He climbed the few stairs that lead to the fourth floor of the building and quickly fled to his office; shutting and locking the door behind himself so as not to be disturbed.

Ludwig pulled a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket. Thank God for leather, otherwise the package would have been completely ruined by the rain.

The German shook one of the cancer sticks from the package and trapped it between his lips before digging through his desk drawer in search of a lighter.  
When he found it he lit the end of the cig, the small bits of tobacco burning like fire embers. Ludwig inhaled deeply, a sense of calm washing over him as the nicotine clouded his sense, and filled all the corners of his lungs.

Ludwig held it in for as long as his body would allow it, before releasing the fumes in a string of smoke through his nostrils and mouth.

"Ah," he sighed, closing his eyes as his toxic breaths tickled his tingling lips.

When was the first time he'd ever picked up a smoke?  
Ah, Ludwig could remember it vividly.

He'd been in Canada still, hanging out with Matthew behind the school's utility shed.

**~0~**

"_Dude!" Matthew called, jogging up to me with a small, square box in his left hand._

"_What's that?" I questioned, eyeing the packet as the blonde Canadian approached me._

"_Swiped some cigs from mom's desk during lunch this afternoon," he said. Matthew panted lightly- probably from the jogging- as he pried open the package of cigarettes._

"_Huh? I didn't know your mom smoked." I scratched my head confusedly._

"_Me neither. I caught her last night in the back yard," Matthew replied, shaking two from the package. "Wanna try it?" Matthew waggled his brows._

_I shrugged. "Why not?"_

_Matthew handed one of the cigs to me while sticking his own in his mouth. He patted all of his pockets before his cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he grinned sheepishly at me._

"_Uh... I kinda forgot to grab a light. You got anything?" He mumbled shyly._

_I rolled my eyes and chuckled. It was so like Matthew to forget something like that._

"_Here," I said, tossing him a pack of matches I'd had in my pockets. He caught it before looking up and cocking a brow at me._

"_Why're you carrying matches around?" He asked quizzically._

"_Dunno, just had 'em," I stated, my expression passive. I honestly didn't really know myself._

_Matthew shrugged as well and pulled one of the matches from the pack, striking it and holding the flame to the end of the cigarette. He held the match out for me and I leaned in, holding my cig over the flame until it caught._

_Slowly, I took a long drag from the cigarette, only to choke and fall into a coughing fit; puffs of smoke spiraling out of my mouth and nose seconds later.  
It tickled and burned my insides at the same time. I couldn't understand the pleasure some people got out of smoking this crap. It left such an unpleasant taste in your mouth._

_I looked over at Matthew to see him coughing as well; both our eyes beginning to water as the repulsive taste lingered on our taste buds and the burn slowly left our system._

"_Wow. That's a hell of a lot stronger then I'd thought it be," Matthew choked while fisting his chest a few times._

"_You think?" I coughed my voice thick with my German accent. I inhaled the cool air around me deeply._

"_Yeah... wanna try again?" The Canadian asked._

_I gave Matt an incredulous look... before simply shrugging and bringing the cig back to my lips.  
The toxins still burned as they entered my lungs, but this time in a much more soothing way. Like the dull, relaxing tingling burn you got when you first stepped into a hot tub or steam room._

_I exhaled, enjoying the feeling of the smoke leaving my body and tickling my lips._

"_Woah," Matt breathed. I smiled; nodding my head in agreement._

"_Ja... woah."_

**~0~**

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

The sudden thunder of gun fire snapped Ludwig out of his smoke induced haze. He quickly stubbed the cigarette out in the ash tray that sat on the corner of his desk and ran to the window.

He gasped; they were under attack!

"Sergeant Belischimdt!" A voice boomed, quivering lightly with panic, from the other side of the door. "Get down to the housing rooms! We're under attack!"

"Yeah, no crap Craig," he grumbled.

Ludwig grabbed his pistol from the desk drawer, loading the revolver with as many bullets as it could carry before locking it in place and rushing out the door.

**Ludwig's POV**

Boots sloshed through the mud on the other side of the small, red brick building. I held my pistol out in front of me, ready to shoot when the enemy soldiers rounded the corner and I saw... Matthew?

"_Matt..."_ I breathed in a hushed voice.

It was Matt. My best friend from Canada, the boy who'd smiled at me with kind eyes and shared his home with me for a whole year; teaching me things I never thought I'd have the chance to learn.  
And now here we stood; on opposite teams trained to kill one another.

"_Shoot him!"_ A harsh voice rang out, but it quickly muffled into the background. The only sound to be heard in my ears was the rush of blood thrumming through my system as my heart thumped vigorously in my chest.

My eyes locked with Matthew's as I stared him down over the revolver of my gun. I couldn't read his expression, for it was void of all emotion. But I knew... I knew he was thinking the same thing I was...

_I can't do this._

"_Sergeant Belischmdt, I order you to shoot!"_ The Captain's voice penetrated my ears like a thousand tiny needles. _"__**Shoot!**__"_

I stared at Matthew, my eyes wide like saucers, similar to his. I remember every emotion that ever ran through those eyes; the kindness, sadness, happiness, anger. I'd been with him through a year of his life, and he'd been with me... I could not bring myself to take that life we shared away.

"_Nein!"_

The gun dropped from my hands and fell into the thick mud beneath my heavy boots with a light splash; the bullets in the revolver forgotten.

**To Not Be Continued...  
Maybe **

**Author's End Notes: **So there you have it. If you liked it leave some love and make me and my friend smile, if you didn't like it… well, that's just too bad, bye bye! I hate people who bash. If you just want to leave some friendly criticism, I'd be happy to listen BYE!


End file.
